


Tea Party

by last_angel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland, Guns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_angel/pseuds/last_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice (Gon) arrives at the Tea Party when an unexpected guest arrives rather upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

> So I tend to have this need to write while stressed (a.k.a. escape from reality) and I’d come up with this idea while listening to Alice in Wonderland inspired music. 
> 
> I’d like to dedicate this to tamacocoa who expressed interest in this AU and it made me really happy. The storyline is quite random and there’s no real storyline honestly. They are more like a series of snippets affected by whatever my mood is. There’s some links in the fic just to give visual references to some of the decorations in Wonderland because I suck at describing things.
> 
> Hope you like it

* * *

* * *

 

 

“Welcome little Alice.” Purred the hatter with his golden eyes gleaming with dark joy. “How wonderful that you could join us.” 

The rattling sound of Gittarackur’s wooden sounding gears stopped a foot or two away from Gon. The puppet bowed slightly marking the completion of his mission to “invite” Alice to the tea party.

“Well it’s kind of hard to refuse when being dragged away by a ridiculously strong, uh,” Gon eyed the “man” with the blueish-purple mohawk with uncertainty, “ _creature_.” He ended sounding more questioning than anything.

Hisoka smiled his eery all-too-knowing smile as he approached Alice, holding him from the waist as he lead him to the long, slightly curved table decorated with mismatched tablecloths, broken and rusted cups and kettles scattered over the top as well as towers and plates covered to the brim in colorful pastries. 

“Well we know you are a highly requested guest, beloved by all those in Wonderland, and I just wanted to make sure I’d get some time with you.”  

Gon made his way to the end of the table where a grand old [Victorian walnut renaissance parlor chair ](http://www.ebay.com/itm/Victorian-Walnut-Renaissance-Revival-Parlor-Chair-Carved-Grapes-Leaves-c1870s-/400915413851?pt=LH_DefaultDomain_0&hash=item5d586bbb5b)rested with its curved wooden rims and mint green damask fabric. It was his favorite chair out of the bunch but as he pulled the his seat back the hand on his waist whisked him away to the center of the table.

“No no Alice, why so far away? It’s so rare for us to spend some time together. Why don’t you sit here, next to me?”  The hatter cooed, long nails motioning to a twin set of [Victorian eagle arm chairs](http://www.ebay.com/itm/Pair-of-Victorian-Eagle-Antique-Arm-Chairs-Carved-in-Walnut-7144-/200416428860?pt=LH_DefaultDomain_0&hash=item2ea9c0033c). 

Gon stared at the blood red heart shaped backrest the rich color bringing back vivid memories. The hatter noticed Alice’s conflicted gaze, his crooked grin growing wider.

“Remembering good times, Alice?” 

The amber eyed boy could still remember the pale face growing red with rage, nose wiggling with each of the Hatter’s insults against the Queen. 

“You had quite a good time with the Queen’s slave last time you came. Broke a couple of my favorite cups too. The table was just a  _mess_  to clean.” Hisoka commented while Gon recalled the blurred memory of his last visit. 

The sweet tea he’d drunken (along with every other strange snack in Wonderland) had dissolved into his blood, coursing through his body like a tainted nectar that drove him wild, all his hidden enchantment with the White Rabbit forced loose. It had been a surprise even to himself when his chest beat with fervor, an invisible string (more like chain) pulling him towards the insulted rabbit, whose attention was intently focused on the rude Hatter. It had annoyed Gon to not have those gorgeous blue eyes looking in his direction. To not have that moist pink mouth stuttering insults against him and not the pesky Hatter. His body had acted on it’s own, crawling over the table, knocking everything in his path to reach the adorable Rabbit. 

It had taken Killua a second too long to notice the intoxicated Alice making his way to him with the usually curious amber eyes glazed and darkened with lust. By the time he’d reacted his chair had already been tilted back, both crashing down, the fall never deterring Gon as he tore the Queens’ messenger’s clothes off, kissing him passionately. At some point the love making was carried to the table, Rabbit begging Gon not to do such things in front of his sleeping brother. The Doormouse never once cracked a black eye open though. 

It had been a treasured memory though Killua’s vexed face every time after that did pain Gon as much as it made him laugh, mostly because even peeved the White Rabbit looked absolutely adorable. 

“So why this chair in particular?” Alice questioned, as was in his nature, eyes not missing the white stains that still covered the abused chair. 

A low chuckle came from the Hatter, long fingers slyly making their way up Gon’s waist. “I’m glad you asked dear Alice. In all honesty I was hoping to create some grand memories of our own in that little chair. ” The green bow on Alice’s dress became undone easily with a pull of the Hatter’s fingers, the collar exposing a tanned collarbone. “Preferably with you on my lap?” 

Gon shivered feeling the warm murmur caress his neck. “Oh well, as  _lovely_  as that sounds I really should be going. I’m sure White must be missing me. He gets rather lonely  you see.” His skin crawled as he took a step back, a polite smile on his face, but before he could even do anything the March Hare was already at his side to prevent him from escaping. 

“Do stay Alice. I promise to show you a good time. Much better than anything the little rabbit can give you.” 

Delicate china shattered, tea splashed, the long table creaking and cracking under the weight of a severely pissed messenger as he crashed down with a golden sawed off  shotgun on hand pointed at the Hatter’s forehead.

“Take your  _filthy_ , tea stained fingers  _off_  of him.” Killua ordered, blue irises ablaze as he murdered the Hatter with his thoughts. 

Hisoka did as ordered raising his hands as a gesture of innocence. The March Hare followed suit mimicking the Hatter. 

“White! How nice of you to drop by! Such a rare surprise.” 

Killua glared spitting to the side. “Don’t play with me  _Hatter_. I am in no mood. Return Alice to me.” 

The offense and impatience was clear on the Rabbit’s face. Gon had never seen Killua so mad, not to the point of violence at least. Wanting to leave in peace Gon made his way to the rabbit attempting to calm him but Hisoka quickly bypassed him taking the rabbit’s armed hand in his. 

“Don’t be so stiff little rabbit. You’d be much cuter if you’d just let me take that stick out of your ass.” 

“Why you-!!,” Killua fumed though he made no move to attack the Hatter.    
“Disgusting clown.” 

Hisoka pulled the Rabbit into his arms with ease, cradling him like a child. Though Killua did look surprised he remained obedient in the man’s arms, his only objection being the end of his gun resting under the Hatter’s chin, the sound of the gun cocking ringing in the silence.

“I could blow your brains out right now.” He mused in a peaceful voice.

The Hatter caressed the rabbit’s cheeks causing him to wiggle his nose. “Do it then.” 

Seconds ticked by, the broken watch in Hisoka’s pocket echoing loudly. Gon stared at the sight before him with jealousy, both Wonderland creatures staring into each other’s eyes seeming rather comfortable. 

Why wasn’t White fighting the Hatter off? As far as he knew they hated each other but now, were it not for the shotgun, they’d almost appear to be lovers.

“Drink some tea with me Fluffy.” A sleepy voice yawned, the doormouse waking momentarily from his eternal nap to raise a chipped cup leaking black tea. “Give brother a hug.”

It seemed the soft voice had been enough to break the tension (whatever sort of tension had formed. Gon was set on denying anything sexual). Killua sighed, Hisoka not stopping him from breaking from his hold. The gun was put away, disappearing behind the the Rabbit’s red coattail. 

“I suppose it would be rude of me to refuse seeing as I have interrupted your party and abused your table for the second time.” 

Gon watched Killua make his way to the end of the table where Alice had originally intended to sit and make himself comfortable, grabbing a miraculously unharmed tea cup and filling it with tea. The sleepy doormouse moved two seats over, whispering something in Killua’s ear before passing out again on his brother’s shoulder. 

“Since the rabbit has given his consent you sit with me Alice.” 

The Hatter wasted no time pulling Gon to the two red seats and sitting him down seeing as Alice still had an unattractive dumbfounded look on his face. Gon’s eyes remained on Killua but it appeared that the hat maker’s words were true. The rabbit didn’t even bat an eye, sipping his tea calmly, as Hisoka scooted his chair closer to Gon’s and draped an arm around his shoulder.

“What would you like Alice? I’ll give you anything you’d like, even  _milk_.” 

Reluctantly Alice turned his attention to the Hatter. He was hurt to say the least. Having White fight for him made his heart melt only to have it frozen over and stabbed through with the sudden contrast. 

“Um, I-I think I’ll just have regular tea thank you.” 

A white cup was handed to him, one with a flush of cards painted on the side and rimmed with black. Quite a contrasting to it’s [royal albert](http://www.classyoption.com/images/china/71103RoyalAlbertLavenderRose1.jpg) design. 

“Have some pink tea then! It’s delicious, unlike anything that’ll ever touch your lips. It’s texture looks rubbery but it slides down your throat quite exquisitely.” Hisoka excitedly poured the strange liquid into Alice’s cup then urged him to drink it pushing the cut to his lips. “Just one taste and you’ll feel all your worries just melt away.” 

Gon tilted the cup, the gooey substance teasing his tongue as it slowly coated his lip giving him a hint of its extremely sugary taste. The cup shattered in his hands, the pink tea sticking to what was left of the china while the rest fell onto Gon’s lap. Gon dropped the cup, startled by sudden bang. Hisoka chuckled holding two large red and gold shells between his index finger and thumb. 

“Perfect shot. Just what you’d expect from the court’s best slave.” The Hatter praised though his eyes told a different story. 

Putting his cup down Killua wiped his mouth with a carrot embroidered handkerchief. “Alice asked for  _regular_  tea.”  

“Alice is anything but regular. He deserves only the best.” The Hatter countered throwing the shells back at the Rabbit.

“Nothing regarded as “the best” will ever come from you. You’re nothing but mad.” 

The gold in the Hatters eyes quickly became obscured unable to mask the predatory feelings his smile was hiding. “Madness is the best state of being. It’s the ultimate freedom but you’d know nothing of that now would you? You’re nothing but that Bitch’s dog.” 

Illumi opened his eyes lazily watching the fight unfold. Killua rose from his seat throwing the nearest tea kettle to him to the ground. 

“I’m warning you now Hatter bite your tongue before I blow a hole through it, see how you drink your precious tea then.” Killua growled. 

Hisoka rose from his seat as well accepting the challenge. “What will you do, drag me to that murderess? A pawn can’t make a move without his Queen.”

The shotgun was left abandoned at the corner of the table, Alice noticed, as Killua jumped on the table. Pulling out two red handguns with black hearts from his back the Rabbit opened fire on the hatter. 

“I swear, if you weren’t her Majesty’s favorite jester I’d have had your head on a platter years ago.” 

The Hatter’s hat was shot through multiple times but it was the only thing damaged of his, well besides everything on the table. Hisoka evaded the bullets with ease, using his playing cards to block the rest and flinging them back, their sharp edges tearing Killua’s clothes. 

“I thought decapitation was the Queen’s kink. What a vicious little rabbit you are.” Hisoka teased dancing around his cups and desserts only irritating Killua further. 

“Wh-White don’t listen to him! Alluka is a wonderful Queen. Nanika is too. Whatever the Hatter thinks doesn’t matter!” Gon tried, hiding behind his chair to stay safe from stray bullets. The Doormouse and March Hare had also taken refuge under the table though neither seemed perturbed as they munched on purple cupcakes. 

“It does matter! It’s his  _Queen_  he’s speaking ill of and he must be punished!” The Rabbit cried out in outrage.

Both of his wrists were captured by the Hatter and pulled over his head but the shooting didn’t cease. “I never accepted that little brat as a Queen.” Hisoka corrected. “Get your facts straight.” 

“Regardless!” 

Alice peeked out watching White squirming under the Hatter’s hold, the clown taking the chance to try and steal a kiss. Running to tear them apart Gon forced his way between them effectively stopping the assault.

“ _Enough!_ Hatter, thank you for the tea but I think it’s time White and I take our leave.” Alice huffed. 

Killua’s wrists were released and all weapons put away. Hisoka smiled, caressing  Alice’s cheek to clean off a smudge of dirt. His long fingers ran through the tough ebony locks petting Gon with amusement before letting him go as well.

“As you wish, Alice.” 

The White Rabbit wasn’t as eager to leave things as they were but as Gon wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his cheek whispering a pleading  _“Let’s go”_  Killua surrendered. He gave a quick bow before allowing Gon to take him away. 

Once they were at a safe distance Killua pulled Alice from the path and cornered him against a curiously twisted tree. He wrapped his arms around his neck and nuzzled against his chest as he did when he wanted to be pampered. 

“Don’t disappear from me so suddenly.” The Rabbit breathed, a slight tremor in his voice.

Gon hugged him close burying his face in the crook of Killua’s neck. “Sorry, the March Hare took me by surprise and managed to capture me before I got a chance to escape.” 

White hummed enjoying the warmth he was being enveloped in. His ears were flat on his back, something Gon hated seeing because it meant Killua had been distressed. He petted the soft ears kissing the fluffy white hair. 

“You’re right.” Killua mumbled pulling away from the hug.

Gon blinked not catching on. “Right about what?” 

“What you told the Hatter. That thing about me getting lonely, you’re right. I miss you when you’re gone.” 

Blood rushed to Gon’s cheeks tainting them a deep scarlet. He was left speechless by the Rabbit’s sincerity the gentle smile given to him only killing him off quicker. Killua giggled, rubbing his nose shyly before stealing a quick kiss.

“Now we should hurry. The Queens have requested to see you and we’re already running late.” 


End file.
